Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A commercial aircraft generally flies according to a predetermined flight plan between a departure airport and a destination airport. The flight plan includes a path from the departure airport to the destination airport, and may also include a flight time between the locations.
For various reasons, commercial, business, and general aviation aircraft may be diverted from a flight plan. For example, inclement weather may cause an air traffic controller to divert an aircraft from a flight plan. Due to inclement weather (such as rain or snow), visibility at a destination airport may be limited. Accordingly, an air traffic controller may then determine that separation times between landing aircraft need to be increased. As another example, flight congestion at a destination airport may also cause the air traffic controller to divert an aircraft from a flight plan into a holding pattern.
An aircraft may be diverted into a holding pattern, which deviates from the flight plan, in order to accommodate landing delays at a particular destination airport, whether due to inclement weather, flight congestion, and/or the like. Typically, an air traffic controller verbally communicates with a pilot onboard an aircraft to inform the pilot of a required landing delay, and directs the pilot to fly the aircraft in a specified holding pattern until further notice. The air traffic controller communicates the particulars of the holding pattern to the pilot, who then files the aircraft according to the holding pattern. Once the aircraft is diverted into the holding pattern, the pilot is typically unaware as to how long the holding pattern will last. As such, the pilot may periodically contact the air traffic controller to inquire as to when the aircraft will be cleared for landing.
A holding pattern is typically a fixed pattern over which an aircraft is flown. The holding pattern may include a route having multiple legs and turns, each of which provides a preset distance and time of flight. For example, a holding pattern may resemble a racetrack having two straight legs connected by two 180 degree turns. An aircraft in the holding pattern flies each preset leg and turn over a defined time period.
As can be appreciated, the aircraft consumes fuel as it flies from a current position within the holding pattern to an exit waypoint. Moreover, flying along a set holding pattern to a designated exit waypoint increases an overall time of flight.